


Collections

by VeliaMichaelis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), 刀剣乱舞 | Touken Ranbu
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-26 17:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12562456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeliaMichaelis/pseuds/VeliaMichaelis
Summary: Koleksi dari fanfictions Ensemble StarsCh. 1 - Last Concert. (Tenshouin Eichi), angst, major character death.Ch. 2 - Paradise? Not really. (Ookurikara/Anzu/Oogami Koga). Request from Assa.Ch. 3 - Siswa Yumenosaki - Part 1 (Suou Tsukasa); Comedy, Humour.Ch. 4 - Late Bloomer - 3A x Izumi Sena; Eksplisit, double penetration, blowjob.Ch. 5 - Jaran Goyang - Yuuki Makoto x Sena Izumi, Crack, Semi - Comedy





	1. Last Concert

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau ada yang memiliki ide atau plot ansuta yang ingin dijadikan famfiction, feel free to contac me.
> 
> Sengaja saya masukan ke dalam konteks dewasa, yang berarti, saya menerima penulisan fanfic berarting dewasa dnegan catatan, male x male.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eichi just want to be happy

Bukan berarti ia tidak ingin hidup lama.

Bukan pula ia tidak cinta akan dunia.

Ia masih ingin meraih mimpi.

Ia masih semangat untuk menggapai cita.

Keluarganya masih mengasihinya.

Teman masa kecilnya masih peduli untuk menjenguknya di bilik bercat putih.

.

Ia masih ingin mendaki puncak, melawan penyakit yang ada, bernyanyi dan menari dan bersenang – senang dengan rekan satu tim.

 

Mereka akan berkumpul setelah konser, tertawa dan bercanda di belakang panggung. Saling memuji satu sama lain lalu pergi makan bersama sebelum kembali ke rumah masing – masing.

 

Fine nya yang ia sayangi.

 

.

 

Ia masih ingin hidup.

Ia masih ingin mengamati cintanya berjuang dan tertawa.

 

.

 

_Tetapi ia lelah._

 

.

 

Ia lelah dengan semua orang yang membencinya.

Ia lelah dengan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan kepadanya.

 

.

 

“Eichi, ini sudah jam dua siang. Apa kau sudah minum obat?”

“Fufufu~ Keito peduli sekali, ya. Sudah kok~ Aku sudah minum obat.” Eichi tersenyum polos.

 

Kenyataannya, obat – obatan milik sang Kaisar telah lama hilang.

Dilemparkan oleh sang empunya yang mulai lelah mengecap pahit di lidah.

 

.

 

“Kaicho~ Apa Kaichou baik – baik saja? Butuh tabung ok– “

“Ahaha~ Aku baik – baik saja kok, Tori~! Aku masih bias latihan. Ayo, kita mulai lagi! One! Two! Three!”

 

Kenyataannya, paru – paru Eichi menjerit meminta istirahat. Jantungnya berdetak terlalu keras hingga rasanya terlalu sakit untuk diucap.

 

.

 

Tetapi Eichi tetap tersenyum. Tetap bernyanyi dan menari bersama para pejuangnya. Ia sudah bukan Kaisar. Jika performa unit nya menurun, bukan hanya ia yang akan kena hujat, tetapi juga anak – anaknya yang terkasih.

 

.

 

Sakit, rasanya sakit.

Terlalu sakit sampai rasanya ingin menangis.

 

.

 

Besok adalah hari besar.

Fine akan tampil sebagai unit penutup di perpisahan Yumenosaki Gakuen. Hal itu semata – mata karena Fine adalah unit milik Eichi, sang mantan ketua OSIS.

Eichi duduk bersandar di belakang panggung. Menghitung menit – menit sebelum mereka tampil.sengaja ia meminta waktu sendiri kepada Keito dan anggota Fine yang lain.

Jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS sudah ia serahkan kepada Isara Mao. Eichi yakin, Mao dapat menjalankan tugasnya jauh lebih baik daripada Eichi sendiri.

Posisi sebagai ketua unit Fine sudah ia berikan kepada Tori. Anak manis itu akan resmi memimpin setelah acara ini berakhir.

Wataru sudah memiliki teaternya sendiri. Ia akan terus bersinar terang bagai bintang dalam kegelapan malam. Mrnghibur jiwa – jiwa yang lelah akan kehidupan. Memberikan cahaya kepada mereka yang putus asa. Seperti saat Wataru membagi sinarnya kepada sang penerus keluarga Tenshouin.

Keito sudah memutuskan jalan hidupnya. Akatsuki tidak akan bubar. Dan Keito juga Kiryuu sudah berjanji akan sering – sering mengunjungi Souma.

 

.

 

_Orang – orang yang dulu hancur karenanya, kini telah kembali bangkit._

 

.

 

Tsukinaga – kun tetaplah sang jenius.

Sena – kun berkembang jauh melampaui ekspetasinya.

Sakuma – kun kembali mendapatkan kasih dari sang adik dan penghormatan dari sang junior.

Knights kembali dikenal.

Valkyrie kembali berjaya.

 

.

 

_Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tulus terukir di wajah mulus bak pualam._

 

.

 

Eichi tahu, bahwa ini akan menjadi konser terakhirnya. Dengan senyum secerah mentari pagi, ia masuk ke dalam ruang ganti Fine. Memeluk sayang dan mengucapkan terima kasih satu – persatu kepada anggota unitnya.

 

Hibiki Wataru, yang dibalik sifat eksentriknya, terdapat kepedulian yang dalam.

Himemiya Tori, yang walau terlihat arogan dan kekanakan, merupakan sosok yang kuat.

Fushimi Yuzuru, yang meskipun selalu terlihat tenang dan berpikiran panjang, memiliki pergulatan batinnya sendiri.

 

Keluar dari ruang ganti, Eichi menghampiri satu – satunya teman masa kecil yang ia miliki. Sosok dewasa, peduli, dan selalu perhatian kepada Eichi semenjak mereka kecil. Orang yang selalu direpotkan oleh Eichi. Orang yang selalu marah akan perbuatan bodoh Eichi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…………orang yang selalu menjaga punggung Eichi.

 

Punggawa terbaik yang ia miliki.

Sahabat paling pengasih yang ia dapati.

Manusia yang memiliki kompetensi tinggi dan bakat luar biasa di balik sikap kakunya.

 

Begitu melihat sosok bersurai hijau dengan kacamata, Eichi langsung berlari tanpa pikir panjang. Melompat dan memeluk Keito seraya tertawa senang. Mengatakan betapa berterima kasihnya dia memiliki teman masa kecil yang sangat peduli dan baik.

Keito mengerutkan kening. Mengatakan bahwa Eichi seharusnya fokus pada konser hari ini dan bukannya bersikap seperti orang mau mati. Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah konser terakhirnya sebagai anggota Fine dan siswa Yumenosaki Academy.

 

Eichi tertawa hambar.

“Kau benar, ini adalah konser terakhir ku.” Ucapnya pelan dengan nada yang lembut seraya mencium sayang pipi Keito. Membuat yang dicium berjengit dan merutuk, sementara Eichi tertawa nyaring dan berlari bagaikan anak kecil.

.

.

.

_Bahkan saat Eichi masih kecil sekalipun, Eichi tidak pernah terlihat sebebas ini._

.

.

.

Tirai dibuka, pertunjukan dimulai. Walau penampilan mereka sempurna seperti biasanya, Eichi tetap bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk yang ditujukan untuknya dari barisan penonton. Kursi penonton ramai hanya karena ini adalah pertunjukan terakhir sang tiran.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak pernah menyangka, bahwa kata ‘terakhir’ akan benar – benar menjadi terakhir.

.

.

.

_Eichi ambruk di panggung tepat setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada penonton._

_Penghormatan terakhir dari Sang Kaisar untuk rakyatnya yang pernah ia sakiti._

.

.

.

Panggung tertutup di tengah kepanikan massa.

Sang Tiran telah pergi.

Meninggalkan dunia yang fana.

Terbebas dari belenggu rasa sakit yang menggerogoti.

Pergi dengan perasaan bahagia nan bangga akan pencapaian rekan – rekannya.

.

.

.

.

.

“Teruslah bersinar, walau sudah tidak ada aku di sini.” Adalah kalimat terakhir yang Eichi ucapkan kepada anggota Fine sebelum mereka naik ke panggung.

.

“Kau tahu, Sankijin lah, Gokijin lah, pada dasarnya berisi orang – orang berbakat seperti mu, yang kemampuannya jauh di atas orang rata – rata. Teruslah melangkah maju dan jangan melihat ke belakang. Tutup telinga kalian dari ejekan sekitar karena sesungguhnya, mereka hanyalah orang – orang yang iri akan bakat kalian.” Secarik surat berisi kata – kata tersebut terselip di dalam tas Sakuma Rei bulan lalu.

.

“Kagehira – kun, Itsuki – kun tidak pernah benar – benar menganggap mu sebagai kegagalan. Kau adalah pelita untuknya. Ia mencintai mu lebih dari ia mencintai boneka porselen kesayangannya. Kagehira – kun, ku titipkan Itsuki Shu kepada mu.” Eichi berkata pelan ketika ia menemui pemuda bermata heterokromatik di ruang kerajinan tangan.

 

.

 

Biarlah mereka bahagia.

Izinkanlah mereka berjaya.

Sang Kaisar diktator telah menutup mata.

Sendiri merusak tubuh untuk mempercepat kepergiannya.

Karena percaya, dunia akan lebih senang ketika ia tutup usia.

 

.

 

Hinaan, celaan, serta caci – maki selalu ia terima dengan senyuman.

Membuat semua prang lupa, bahwa

.

.

.

_Tenshouin Eichi juga manusia yang memiliki perasaan._


	2. Paradise? Not Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anzu menerima tawaran sebagai Saniwa, menjadi seorang adiktif game, dan berakhir terjebak di antara dua perjaka.

_Miyahara Anzu never know her life can turn upside down in one night._

.

.

.

Awalnya, dan pada dasarnya, ia hanyalah seorang saniwa biasa.

Berasal dari keluarga penganut kepercayaan yang taat, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis dengan nilai spiritual tinggi. Bukan sekali dua kali ia menghadapi roh nyasar atau orang kerasukan. Bahkan, dengan kurang ajarnya teman – teman sekolahnya memanggil Anzu dengan sebutan Dukun PPB.

Apa itu PPB?

 _Polos – polos Bego_.

Jahat, memang. Tapi sebutan itu dicetuskan setelah mengetahui bahwa tingkat kepolosan Anzu sangat tinggi sampai terkesan mudah dibodohi.

Anzu cuma bisa elus dada.

.

Singkat cerita, Anzu dipaksa sang ayah untuk menjadi saniwa dengan iming – iming cowok ganteng.

.

Anzu terima – terima saja dan mengambil pedang pertamanya. Mencoba untuk menghidupkan pedang tersebut.

.

_“Kashuu Kiyomitsu–”_

.

“Ayah, kok yang keluar malah perempuan?”

Hari pertama Anzu menjadi saniwa, ia ditimpuk sarung _uchigatana_ oleh pedang cantik bersepatu hak tinggi.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden yang membuat Kashuu naik darah dan minta dikembalikan ke wujud pedang, sampai ia nekat ingin menunjukkan ‘pedang’ nya dan berakhir digampar oleh ayah Anzu, mereka akhirnya damai.

.

Anzu meminta maaf dengan khidmat ke pedang cantik berbulu mata lentik.

.

Setelah acara pindah rumah khusus untuk Anzu dan koleksi pedang – pedangnya. Anzu mulai menjalankan tugasnya sebagai saniwa. Sortie, latihan, menempa pedang membuat laporan, membaca statistic, dan masih banyak lagi.

.

Gitu aja terus sampe botak.

.

Mulai merasa jenuh setelah enam bulan menjadi saniwa yang lebih mirip mengurus anak gaptek kelas kakap, Anzu iseng – iseng download game di ponselnya.

Oh, ada satu yang menarik.

Judulnya,

 _Ensemble Stars_.

Wah, kayaknya seru. Apalagi nama perusahaan pengembangnya itu _Happy Elements_! Pasti hepi – hepi deh. _Download_ ah!

Bego emang, bukannya tanya – tanya dulu malah langsung unduh. Dia gak tau aja isinya begimana.

.

Anzu pilih _starter unit_ bernama UNDEAD. Katanya sih karena _leader_ nya, Sakuma Rei, wujudnya mirip – mirip gitu sama Kashuu.

.

Tapi dia lebih _m a n l y_.

.

Alasan lainnya karena nama unit nya keren aja gitu, gak mati. Idup terus tanpa potek yesh!

Ternyata dia malah dapat karakter berambut abu berantakan yang terikat dengan mulut tersumpal.

Oh, namanya Oogami Koga, toh.

Loh ya, kalau dilihat – lihat kok sikapnya mirip sama Ookurikara, ya?

Galak – galak unyu.

.

Ookurikara bersin di ladang.

.

Ternyata, sekali main Anzu malah ketagihan. Ia jatuh hati pada sosok Oogami Koga. Katanya sih keren macho ganas gitu.

.

Aslinya mah karena mirip Ookurikara versi putih aja di balik layar ponsel. Ookurikara kan cem – cem an nya Anzu.

.

Malam ini, Anzu tidur sambil berharap bahwa ia adalah siswi Yumenosaki yang bisa ngeliat kehidupan _idol_ secara langsung.

.

Besoknya, Anzu tercengang karena harapannya menjadi nyata.

.

_Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnggggg_

.

Anzu gak nolak sih kalau dia disuruh jadi produser.

TAPI KENAPA PEDANG – PEDANGNYA MALAH IKUT KEBAWA?????

.

Anzu menangis menjerit dengan pilu di dalam hati.

.

.

.

Gak tau gimana cara dan ceritanya, Anzu sudah siap dengan seragam Akademi Yumenosaki dan tas sekolah hitam cantik dengan gantungan anjing unyu di resletingnya.

Anzu bengong depan rumah.

Lalu merasakan kepalanya dipukul dari belakang.

“Bengong aja! Kerasukan tau rasa, lu! Sana berangkat! Pulang nanti langsung nugas di wilayah Kyoto!” Ookurikara berujar pelan tapi nusuk sambil balik masuk ke dalam rumah.

.

Anzu beneran mau nangis, sumpah.

.

Jalan ke sekolah sambil mikir dan bengong, Anzu nyaris mengumpat ketika ia hampir terserempet mobil mewah. Kaca mobil itu terbuka. Menunjukan sosok anak laki – laki kecil bersurai merah muda.

“Heh rakyat jelata! Kalau jalan tuh pakai mata! Emang lu bisa ganti kalau mobil gue baret? Muka kek babu aja sok – sok an jalan di tengah.” Setelah berujar pedas nan sinis, kaca mobil kembali tertutup dan melanju cepat.

Anzu mengelus dada part dua.

Perlu diketahui bahwa standar wajah babu seorang Himemiya Tori adalah seorang Fushimi Yuzuru.

.

Merutuk kesal dan menelan sumpah – serapah biar si kecil jadi makin cebol. Anzu kembali berjalan. Pokoknya sekarang dia harus ketemu Koga, minta tanda tangan, _selfie_ , terus cari cara biar bisa balik ke dunianya.

.

Iya, itu aja dulu.

.

Mungkin emang hoki atau malah sial, tepat setelah masuk gerbang Anzu meilhat sosok tegap bersurai abu berjalan tidak jauh dari hadapannya. Tidak pakai pikir panjang atau memang gak sempat mikir, Anzu langsung lari lalu nerjang sambil teriak.

 

“Oooooogami – kuuuunn~~~”

“Apaan sih anjir!? Lu saha!? Minggir! Lu berat! Bukan Yuu – kun gak boleh peluk – peluk! _Chouuuuu uzaaaiii_!”

Mampus salah orang.

.

Setelah minta maaf dengan heboh Anzu pun melarikan diri ke dalam gedung sekolah. Makin mau nangis, rasanya.

 

.

 

Anzu memilih jongkok di tengah jalan karena terlalu frustasi.

 

“Oi! Lu ngapain di sini? Misi kek! Gue yang agung  ini mau lewat!”

 

_Ya Tuhan, itu siapa lagi???_

 

Menengadahkan kepalanya dan siap meminta maaf, Anzu tercengang part dua.

Di hadapannya, berdiri dengan indah seorang Oogami Koga.

Dengan sigap, Anzu langsung berdiri dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

 

“Hai Kak, aku fans UNDEAD, DEADMANZ, dan yang paling utama, fans kakak! Aku boleh minta foto bareng kakak, gak?”

“Hah?” Koga jawab singkat dengan tampang bodoh.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, Anzu langsung nempel tersu cekrek cekrek kayak stalker ulung dari kelas 3A.

.

Tak terasa, satu bulan telah berlalu. Anzu berhasil membagi waktunya antara belajar, ngurus pedang, dan fangirlingan.

.

Ia mempertemukan Narukami Arashi dengan Midare, Jirou, dan Kashuu. Mereka jadi sohib langganan salon paling cetar.

Anzu memperkenalkan Itsuki Shu dengan Shokudaikiri Mitsutada. Mereka jahit bareng.

Dia mendekatkan Kagehira Mika dengan Toushirou Hochou. Mereka rebutan permen.

.

Pernah sekali Anzu mengajak Tenshouin Eichi untuk ikut sortie. Dia gak tega liat ketos yang lingkungannya gak jauh – jauh dari rumah – sekolah – rumah sakit.

Alhasil, pulang sortie Eichi kejang – kejang karena sempat dikagetin _Oodachi_ musuh yang mirip gorilla.

Besoknya, Anzu kena ceramah Keito 12 jam nonstop.

.

Adalah kesalahan membawa Sayo Samonji dan Himemiya Tori belanja bersama tanpa pawangnya.

Udah suaranya gak bisa dibedain, ilang pula. Sesampainya di rumah, Anzu hanya bisa nyengir ketika Yuzuru dan Souza menghela nafas.

.

Kesalahan lainnya adalah memperkenalkan Tsukinaga Leo dengan mereka semua.

Dia maksa ikut sortie terus di tengah perang badan kudanya dicoret – coret pake spidol.

.

Hal yang paling membuat Anzu senang adalah, Ookurikara memiliki lawan tanding baru. Oogami Koga. Melihat mereka berdua latihan pedang dengan semangat sampai bercucuran keringat membawa kepuasan sendiri dalam hati.

Padahal aslinya mah mereka saling nantang karena doyan sama Anzu.

.

Tetapi tetap saja.

Anzu lelah.

Untung mereka ganteng.

.

Tak terasa dua bulan berlalu, Anzu menemukan cara untuk kembali ke dunianya.

.

Acara perpisahan sungguh mengharukan. Isak tangis bergema di ruangan. Portal terbuka, Koga nimpuk Anzu dengan kado.

Anzu yang tidak menyangka kehilangan keseimbangan, dan membentur sisi portal.

Lalu pingsan.

.

Saat Anzu membuka mata, ia sudah terbaring di rumah lamanya.

….tapi kok bantalnya agak keras, ya?

“Udah bangun? Jangan banyak bergerak dulu. ABG kasar itu tadi gak mikir emang nimpuk lu pake kado isinya cangkir.” Sosok yang pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh sang gadis berbicara.

Anzu reflex berdiri.

“O–  ookurikara – kun?” Anzu panic.

Ookurikara hanya mengangkat alis.

Pintu kamar terbuka, Anzu refleks menoleh dan mendapati sosok familiar di pintu.

“Udah sadar? Sori ya, tadi gue gak maksud nimpuk lu ke kepala. Refleks bagusin makanya!” Oogami Koga memalingkan wajahnya, terlihat semburat mewah tipis mulai mewarnai pipi.

“OOGAMI! KOK BISA DI SINI!?”

Mampus Anzu kaget.

.

“YA MENURUT LU AJA! YEKALI GUE NGEBIARININ LU SAMA SI ITEM ITU!”

“Gak usah rasis, gue idup sendiri tarung sendiri item sendiri. Lagian temen lu juga ada yang item!” Ookurikara sensi.

“Lu yang balik sana ke dunia lu! Sok – sok an ikut masuk portal, lagi! Sori ya, gak terima pengamen yang hobi menyalak!”

Anzu pingsan.

.

 _Ayah, tolong kembalikan hidup normal Anzu_.

Anzu berdoa dalam alam bawah sadar.


	3. Siswa Yumenosaki - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mereka memang tampan. Mereka juga menawan. Enak diajak berkawan. Beberapa bahkan dermawan. Tetapi tetap saja, mereka itu 3G.

_Akademi Yumenosaki_.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama sekolah itu? Sekolah _prestigious_ di mana lulusannya pasti menjadi idola atau produser kelas kakap. Belum lagi penampilan murid – muridnya yang kece abis dan modis. Pokoknya _baday_ deh! Bukan hanya murid, guru – gurunya pun terkenal walau gayanya agak lawas dan musiknya melawan kodrat kekinian.

Tetapi, ada rahasia umum yang membuat oarng luar elus dada.

Di masyarakat, selain terkenal akan pamornya yang melejit, siswa Yumenosaki juga terkenal akan 3G.

Apa itu?

 _Ganteng – Ganteng Geble_.

Maka dari itu, marilah kita bahas beberapa kegeblean para _idol_ SMU ini.

 

**Suou Tsukasa dan Permen**

Anggota paling muda dari Knights. Mukanya manis, tingginya semampai, rambutnya halus, bicaranya sopan. Berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan ahli dalam olahraga panahan. Kemampuan menari dan bernyanyinya? Jangan ditanya. _Anggota Knights gitu_.

Intinya, Suou Tsukasa itu udah ganteng, banyak talenta, _tajir_ pula.

Hari ini, dia dapat kiriman permen dari salah seorang fans dari Indonesia.

                                                                                     _Untuk Suou Tsukasa,_

_Anggota Knights yang paling manis._

_Suou – san, saya XXX dari Tanggerang. Saya dengar Suou – san suka dengan yang manis – manis. Kemarin saat berbelanja, saya melihat permen ini. Ini adalah permen caramel susu kesukaan saya yang sudah agak jarang ditemukan di pasaran. Saya harap Suou – san mau mencoba dan menyukai nya._

_Sukses selalu, ya!_

_p.s : Kertas pembungkus dalam nya dari gelatin, jadi bisa dimakan._

 

“Wah, canggih. _Interesting_ banget” Adalah reaksi pertama yang keluar dari mulut Tsukasa setelah selesai membaca suratnya.

Dengan mata berbinar, ia mengambil sekantong plastic berisi kotak – kotak kecil permen yang dibungkus kertas warna – warni.

Kapan lagi yekan, makan permen sama bungkus – bungkus nya?

Tsukasa membuka bungkus plastic permen dengan semangat membara, tidak sabar untuk mencicipi rasa permen yang bungkusnya bisa dimakan itu.

Setelah membuka kertas pembungkus yang bercorak, ia langsung memasukan sebongkah permen caramel susu yang masih terbalut kertas pembungkus bening.

“Mn~ Benar – benar bisa dimakan, enak pula! _Marvelous_!” Tsukasa menyebarkan aura bahagia ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Esoknya, Ritsu masuk ke dalam ruang latihan Knights dengan sebungkus permen buah. Izumi misuh – misuh, mengatakan itu tidak baik untuk berat badan mereka. Arashi mengatakan bahwa sesekali tidak apa dan mengambil satu yang rasa stroberi.

Katanya sih, biar _unyu_ gitu.

“Selamat sore semuanya” Tsukasa masuk ke ruang latihan dengan kalem. Tetapi begitu matanya tertuju pada bungkus berisi kotak – kotak kecil permen buah, dia gagal kalem.

“Ini permen siapa? Saya boleh minta gak?” Tsukasa bertanya penuh harap.

“Makan aja, tapi jangan ganggu aku tidur, ya. Bangunin kalau latihan udah selesai.”

“Kuma – kun, kalau lu bangun pas latihan udah selesai ngapain njir! Gak guna lu!” Sena naik darah sambil nendangin kaki Ritsu yang udah pules.

Tsukasa? Bodo amat, ambil aja dulu permennya satu.

Ia mengamati bungkus permen yang berwarna merah. Tertulis di sana ‘Rasa Cherry’.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Tsukasa membuka kertas pembungkus luar lalu memasukan kubikan kecil itu ke dalam mulutnya.

‘…….kok rasanya gak enak?’

“Ini permen apaan sih? Kok rasanya gak sweet sweet gimana gitu?” Dia ngelepeh.

“IIIIHHH ANAK BARU JOROK IIIHHH”

“OUSAMA BERISIK!”

“Bacot semua.”

Di tengah kekacauan itu, Arashi, yang menganut prinsip “Gue Mbak Sejuta Umat” menghampiri Tsukasa.

“Tsukasa – chan kenapa? Permennya gak enak?” Pipi Tsukasa di toeltoel.

“Itu loh, senpai, permennya rasa kertas!”

Arashi yang bingung mengamati bekas lepehan Tsukasa.

“……Tsukasa – chan, kok kertas pelapisnya gak dibuka?”

“Loh? Bukannya bungkusnya bisa dimakan?” Tsukasa pasang muka tablo.

“APAAN ANJIR LU KOK JADI JUNIOR GINI AMAT ELAH” Sena lelah. Dia lelah. Dia pengen nangis rasanya. Baru kali ini nemu orang makan permen sama bungkus – bungkusnya. Bahkan Leo pun belom pernah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_……..tapi kalau nelen sabun, Leo pernah, sih._

.

Hari itu, Tsukasa belajar bahwa tidak semua _chewy candy_ berbentuk kotak dapat dimakan bungkusnya.

 

 _Jadi kalau kamu mau sama Tsukasa, bimbinglah ia ke jalan yang benar_.


	4. Late Bloomer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sena Izumi tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang late bloomer. tetapi ia tidak tahu bahwa ia adalah soerang omega dan memasuki masa heat di saat tak terduga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Fic untuk Izumi Sena.  
> Warning!  
> Explisit.  
> OmegaAU.  
> Bottom!Izumi  
> 3A w/o Mikejima Madara x Sena Izumi  
> Double Penetration  
> Slight! MakoIzu dan Keichi
> 
> Term dalam fiksi ini :  
> 1\. Omega tidak boleh berpasangan dengan beta, mengingat minimnya jumlah omega terutama laki - laki.  
> 2\. Omega dapat hamil, tidak peduli laki- laki atau perempuan.  
> 3\. Soulmate!AU, siapa soulmate Izumi? Hal itu dibebaskan kepada imajinasi para pembaca fufu~

Sena hanya mengetahui bahwa ia adalah seorang _late bloomer_.

Sena percaya bahwa ia akan tumbuh sebagai seorang _alpha_ ,

atau paling tidak, _beta_.

_“Nghh…”_

Ia tidak mengetahui, bahwa ia akan mengadapi _heat_ pertamanya sehari sebelum ulang tahun,

Sebagai seorang _omega_.

.

.

.

.

.

Sena Izumi, siswa kelas 3A Akademi Yumenosaki, mantan model, anggota unit KNIGHTS.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa nasibnya akan berubah hanya dalam satu hari.

Ayahnya adalah seorang pekerja kantoran biasa dan seorang alpha. Ibunya yang pernah bekerja di industri modeling, seorang omega cantik bersurai kelabu panjang nan lembut, memutuskan untuk berhenti bekerja begitu menyadingkan nama “Sena” dengan namanya sendiri.

 _Overall_ , orang tuanya adalah pasangan alpha – omega biasa. Mereka bahkan bukan _pure breed_ yang memiliki potensi untuk melahirkan anak – anak ‘langka’. _Alpha – female_ dan _Omega – male_.

Maka dari itu, ketika teman – temannya sudah memasuki tahap pendewasaan di usia 13 tahun sementara Izumi belum, ia tenang – tenang saja.

Toh, kalau bukan alpha paling juga beta.

Saat Izumi memasuki usia 16 tahun dan belum juga mendapatkan statusnya, ia mulai gelisah. Ini sudah terlalu telat untuk mendapatkan status alpha. Izumi mencoret kemungkinan dirinya adalah omega. Selain tidak mungkin jika dilihat dari silsilah keluarga, tetapi ia juga tidak bertubuh mungil seperti Nito atau cantik seperti Shinkai. Hal ini menyisakan opsi bahwa dia adalah seorang beta, seperti ‘Yuu – kun’. Izumi berharap ia bisa menjadi alpha agar Makoto Yuuki tertarik kepadanya. Izumi tidak keberatan dengan status Makoto yang seorang beta. Ia akan tetap menjadi adik tersayang.

Berpegang pada keyakinan itu. Izumi tidak pernah berpikir bahwa ia akan mendapatkan status omega.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Izumi terbangun dengan perasaan gelisah. Pendingin ruangan sudah dinyalakan tetapi Izumi tetap merasa gerah. Hidungnya mengernyit jijik merasakan piyamanya yang basah karena keringat.

Berjalan perlahan ke kamar mandi, ia mulai membasahi tubuhnya dengan air dingin dan membersihkan tubuhnya. Berusaha mendapatkan sedikit kesejukan dan mengabaikan friksi – friksi aneh yang ia rasakan ketika kulitnya bersentuhan dengan spons mandi. Ia terlalu fokus dengan kegiatannya sehingga tidak menyadari cairan yang perlahan mulai keluar dari analnya.

Selesai mandi, ia memakai seragam seperti biasa. Agak berjengit ketika merasakan kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kemeja, pikiran bahwa seragam hari ini terasa lebih kasar daripada biasanya melintas di pikiran Izumi.

Keluar dari kamar, Izumi merasakan ia lebih sensitive daripada biasanya.

Ia dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma milik sang ibu. Campuran antara bunga lili dan musim semi.

Ia dapat mendengar suara orang yang bertengkar di rumah sebelah dengan jelas, padahal rumah mereka terpisah jalan.

Aroma kopi yang baru diseduh, roti yang baru dipanggang, semua masuk ke dalam system pernafasannya.

_Rasanya, Izumi lapar akan yang berbeda._

Menghirup nafas dalam – dalam, ia duduk di meja makan hanya bersama ibunya. Sang ayah sedang dinas ke daerah Kyoto. Berbincang ringan, mereka menghabiskan sarapan sebelum Izumi pamit ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Izumi merasakan beberapa pasang mata terus mengamatinya. Melihatnya seolah Izumi adalah sosok langka yang jarang melintasi jalan umum. Sebenarnya ini  bukan lah hal yang baru, mengingat Izumi bekerja sebagai model dan memiliki paras yang tampan. Belum lagi popularitas nya di Knights tidak kalah dari Tsukinaga Leo dan rekan lainnya.

Tetapi entah mengapa, tatapan mereka hari ini terasa berbeda.

 _Dan Izumi merasa takut_.

Beruntung ia sosok pirang berkacamata biru di depan gerbang.

Ingin rasanya berlari dan memeluk seperti biasa, tetapi Izumi tidak dapat melakukannya. Ia terus mencium _scent_ orang – orang di sekitarnya dan itu membuatnya semakin pusing.

‘Mungkin lebih baik aku tetap di rumah hari ini. Haaaahh, benar – benar menyebalkan’ ia membatin seraya mempercepat langkahnya, berusahan menjangkau sang pujaan hati.

Begitu jarak sudah dekat, Izumi berlari kecil dan memanggil Makoto dengan sebutan khasnya.

Tetapi lagi – lagi keanehan terjadi.

Ketika Izumi memeluk Makoto dari belakang dan menikmati sensasi tubuh adik kelasnya itu, Makoto tidak langsung mengusir Izumi atau mencoba untuk meloloskan diri.

Tidak, tetapi Makoto mengendus udara.

“Izumi – san…” Makoto berkata pelan dengan wajah pucat.

“Ku rasa sebaiknya Izumi – san pergi ke ruang kesehatan saja hari ini…”

“Eeeehhh???? Apa Yuu – kun memperhatikan ku~? Jadi Yuu – kun tahu kalau aku sedang tidak sehat, ya? Senangnya~”

Izumi senang bukan main, ia mengeratkan pelukannya. Entahlah, tapi kontak fisik seperti ini terasa menyenangkan. Mungkin karena objek nya adalah Yuu – kun…

“Izumi – san, aku serius.” Makoto melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mencengkram kedua bahu Izumi.

“Kau. Harus. Ke ruang kesehatan. Sekarang.” Makoto berkata dengan serius, “Temui Sagami – sensei, beliau yang akan memberitahukan tentang kondisi mu.

Izumi merengek pelan tanpa sadar.

“Baiklah, baiklah~ Karena Yuu – kun yang meminta, aku akan ke ruang kesehatan.”

Pada akhirnya, Makoto memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Izumi ke ruang kesehatan dan baru berjalan ke kelasnya sendiri setelah Izumi masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan.

Ruangan itu kosong, membuat Izumi memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali ke kelas 3A.

Ia sedikit terengah. Dalam hati berpikir apakah akhir – akhir ini kurang berlatih sehingga fisiknya jadi mudah lelah. Dan ia merasa berkeringat. Bajunya lembab dan tampilannya tidak seperti saat ia berangkat. Izumi juga merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di pahanya.

Bergegas, ia masuk ke dalam kelas dan menutup pintu. Bersandar dan tubuhnya merosot jatuh. Terengah, ia melihat ke arah selangkangannya dan menyadari bahwa ia ereksi.

Kemudian bermacam aroma menyeruak ke dalam indera penciumannya.

Kepalanya terangkat. Semua mata penghuni kelas 3A tertuju padanya. Terlihat Chiaki bahkan harus menahan lengan Hakaze agar tidak langsung menerjang ke arah sang model.

Saat itulah ia menyadari,

Ia, Izumi Sena, adalah seorang omega yang baru mengalami masa pendewasaannya,

 _in heat_ ,

tanpa obat penahan,

dan masuk ke dalam kelas penuh alpha lajang tak bertanda.

Seketika seluruh kejadian pagi ini menjadi masuk akal.

Gambaran akan dirinya dimasuki dan digilir oleh rekan sekelasnya memenuhi kepala. Membuatnya mendesah pelan walau tak ingin.

Mendengar geraman dari teman – teman sekelasnya, Izumi seolah mendapat konfirmasi bahwa itu _akan_ terjadi.

Izumi tidak tahu, apakah ia harus merasa takut atau tidak sabar akan hal yang menanti di depan mata.

.

.

.

.

.

Izumi Sena terbaring tanpa busana di atas meja.

Bukan, ia bukan sedang melakukan pemotretan majalah dewasa. Ia juga bukan sedang mejadi model lukisan seorang pelukis ternama.

Ia sedang….

_Disentuh_

_Dijamah_

_Dimanja_

…..melakukan salah satu kegiatan proses alam akibat status sialannya.  

“Ah… Senacchi, gunakan sedikit lidah mu.”

Kaoru berucap pelan. Nada bicaranya sarat akan hawa nafsu. Matanya terpejam menahan ekstasi. Miliknya bergerak keluar masuk di mulut Izumi.

Izumi hanya bisa mengerang pelan, rahangnya mulai terasa lelah tetapi lidahnya terus ingin mengecap rasa cairan Kaoru. Saliva keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan menetes turun ke rahang dan leher. Membuat Chiaki yang sedang menciumi dan menandai leher mulus Izumi untuk berhenti sesaat dan menjilatnya.

Di bawah sana, Shu dan Keito bekerja sama untuk merenggangkannya. Memasukan jari demi jemari, memijat dinding rectum dan prostat Izumi. Membuat sang empunya menggelinjang penuh nikmat.

“Sena – kun, kau sungguh berani untuk pergi ke sekolah ketika sedang _heat_.” Eichi tersenyum penuh makna, tangannya membelai rambut dan wajah Izumi. Aroma floral dan mint memasuki penciuman Sena. Membuatnya semakin basah dan melepaskan milik Kaoru untuk berbicara.

“Berisik Tensh—ahh! Tenshouin! Aku tidak ta—hng!” Izumi tidak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia mendesah keras ketika merasakan sesuatu memasuki lubang analnya. Sesuatu yang lebih besar daripada tiga jari Keito mau pun Shu.

“Maaf, Senacchi, Aku sudah tidak tahan—“

“Kao – kun—“ Sena memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang tangan Eichi. Lalu merambat memeluk pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kepalanya ia benamkan ke ceruk leher ketua OSIS, menghirup dalam – dalam aroma khas nya sementara Chiaki memijat pelan milik Izumi.

“Kau cantik sekali, Sena.”

Izumi merutuk dalam hati. Ia laki – laki, tidak seharusnya senang disebut cantik, kan?

Tetapi entah mengapa pujian itu membuatnya semakin basah. Desahan kembali terdengar dari bilah bibirnya sebelum sepasang bibir lembut menyambutnya.

Izumi membalas ciuman Eichi dengan cepat. Membuka mulutnya ketika merasakan sapuan lidah di bibir bawahnya. Pikirannya berkabut, dan miliknya sudah terasa sangat sakit. Ia ingin keluar.

Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri mengikuti irama Kaoru.

Tidak cukup tidak cukup tidak cukup.

Kedua tangan Izumi turun, mengangkat pinggulnya lebih tinggi dan melebarkan kakinya, Izumi mengangkat kedua kakinya tinggi sampai bahu. Tubuhnya yang fleksibel adalah keuntungan yang didapatkan karena melakukan balet sejak kecil.

“Tenshouin, masukan—juga--!” Eichi tersenyum. Memagut bibir Izumi sekilas sebelum berjalan ke samping Kaoru dan menurunkan risleting celana.

Kaoru bergeser, memberikan ruang untuk Eichi.

Nafas Izumi menderu. Ia tidak sabar sekaligus takut untuk merasakan dua sekaligus dalam tubuhnya.

“Jangan fokus pada rasa sakitnya.” Sebuah suara membuyarkan Izumi.

Hasumi Keito berdiri di sampingnya, dengan milik  yang sudah menegang sempurna. Izumi meraih milik Keito, memasukan ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisap cepat. Membuat pemuda berkacamata itu mendesah tertahan.

Izumi nyaris menggigit milik Keito saat merasakan milik Eichi ikut mengoyak bagian dalam tubuhnya.

Jika orang mengira bahwa gaya seks Eichi adalah lemah lembut penuh kehati – hatian karena fisiknya yang lemah, maka mereka salah.

Tenshouin Eichi adalah salah satu dari segelintir orang yang memiliki prinsip bahwa rasa sakit membawa kenikmatan.

Ia menggerakan miliknya dengan kasar dan cepat. Kaoru dipaksa untuk mengikuti temponya. Kedua tangannya menahan sisi pinggul Izumi. Membuat sang empunya hanya bisa mendesah keras dan menggelinjang dengan milik Keito memenuhi mulutnya.

Itsuki maju, membuka celananya yang sudah terasa sangat sempit dan menuntun satu tangan Izumi ke arah miliknya.

Izumi paham, Itsuki menuntut _handjob_ sebelum giliran.

Menggunakan tangan yang satunya untuk mengeluarkan milik Chiaki dari dalam celana, Izumi mulai menyentuh milik Shu.

Kedua tangannya memanja milik sang alpha. Mengelus, memijat, memompa. Sementara itu Keito mempercepat temponya. Membuat Izumi beberapa kali nyaris tersedak. Ia tidak tahan, ia ingin keluar saat kemudian Eichi mencengkram erat miliknya. Membuatnya menjerit tertahan.

“Kau tidak boleh datang sebelum salah satu dari kami datang, Sena – kun.” Ia berkata seraya tersenyum. Nafasnya mulai terengah tetapi pergerakannya tidak juga melambat.

Izumi merutuk dalam hati.

Tiba – tiba, tangan Keito mencengkram rahangnya, membuat Izumi semakin tidak bisa bergerak. Dengan mata terpejam dan geraman pelan, Keito menumpahkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Izumi.

Air mata menetes dari sudut mata Izumi saat ia berusaha menelan cairan milik Keito. Ia sulit bernafas dan merasa seperti mainan, tetapi ia juga merasakan lubangnya mengetat dan semakin basah.

Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Kaoru dan Eichi untuk menghantam prostat Izumi secara bersamaan. Membuat sang ballerina yang kini menari di atas meja mendesah keras dan keluar. Beberapa tetes cairannya sendiri bahkan mengenai sisi wajah mulus Izumi.

Kaoru dan Eichi mencabut miliknya dari anal Izumi. Memompa milik mereka dan menyemprotkan sperma ke tubuh Izumi. Mereka masih cukup waras untuk tidak menghamili sang omega.

Bernafas sedikit lega, tiba – tiba tubuh Izumi dibalik oleh Chiaki.

“Morisawa, tunggu sebentar— _Time Out_ ” Izumi panik.

“Maaf Sena, tapi tidak bisa.”

Shu dan Chiaki memasukan milik mereka bersamaan, membuat Sena menjerit keras.

“Fufufu~ Kalian kasar sekali.” Eichi menggelengkan kepalanya. “Keito, cium aku.”

Hasumi Keito menghela nafas tetapi mengangguk mengerti.

Tepat di hadapan Izumi, mereka berciuman dengan panas. Saling memagut dan menjilat. Memperebutkan dominasi antar alpha. Pertunjukan tersebut membuat Izumi semakin terangsang.

Hakaze maju, memasukan miliknya yang kembali menegang ke dalam mulut Izumi tanpa basa – basi. Membuat sang surai kelabu tersedak. Menarik rambut Izumi, Hakaze menggeram saat mulai bergerak dengan cepat. Ia tidak mempedulikan kondisi Izumi. Ia mencari kenikmatannya sendiri.

Tubuh Izumi bergerak maju – mundur sesuai dengan pergerakan Itsuki dan Chiaki. Mulutnya terbuka lebar dan lidahnya terus memanja milik Hakaze. Tubuhnya lemas. Dan setelah _cum_ pertamanya, ia terus mengeluarkan sperma hanya dengan sedikit rangsangan. Ia merasa bagai boneka seks. Sebuah alat pemuas kebutuhan yang hanya perlu diam dan terlihat cantik.

Tetapi sisi omega Izumi bersenandung senang akan pemikiran itu. Digunakan dan diinginkan oleh alpha. Diurus dan dicintai.

 

_Kapan terakhir kali Izumi Sena merasa dicintai?_

 

Sebuah senyum tipis terulas tanpa sadar di paras Izumi. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang Kaoru. Bertumpu padanya sementara ia melayani mereka. Beberapa kali ia melirik Keito dan Eichi. Merengek pelan ketika melihat Eichi bergerak naik – turun di atas pangkuan Keito. Berharap bahwa ia yang berada di posisi itu.

 

Sebuah tamparan keras pada sisi pahanya membuat Izumi menjerit tertahan dan kembali dari lamunan.

 

“Jangan memperhatikan orang lain saat kau sedang diisi oleh ku, Sena.” Shu menggeram tidak suka. Membuat seuntai rengekan kecil nan lirih keluar dari bibirnya.

 

Ia kembali mengulum milik Hakaze dengan cepat. Menghisap dan sesekali menggigit kecil ujung milik Hakaze.

Tidak lama, Morisawa dan Itsuki menarik milik mereka keluar. Memijat dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna putih dari miliknya. Menghiasi punggung Izumi.

Mengeluarkan milik Hakaze dari mulutnya, Izumi mendesah panjang. Merasakan klimaks kembali membasuh dirinya. Dengan mata setengah terpejam karena lelah, ia menciumi ujung milik Hakaze, menyentuhnya lembut dan menggesekannya ke pipi. Melihat tingkah Izumi, Hakaze menarik kasar surai keabuan itu dan memaksa sang empunya membuka mulut. Menumpahkan semua cairannya ke dalam mulut Izumi, yang langsung ditelan tanpa bicara.

Terengah, Izumi menyandarkan seluruh berat tubuhnya kepada pemuda pirang yang ngakunya lurus itu. Terlalu lelah untuk sekedar bergerak.

Keito yang selalu menjunjung tinggi prinsip _aftercare_ memukul pelan bahu Eichi sebelum memulai tugasnya. Mengambil blazernya sendiri kemudian dipakai untuk menyelimuti tubuh Izumi. Berharap bahwa aroma khas alpha nya dapat membantu Izumi menenangkan diri dan tidak merasa panik. Sementara itu, Eichi segera berpakaian rapi dan menggunakan kekuasaannya untuk mencari air hangat dan handuk lembut guna membersihkan tubuh Izumi.

 

Tetapi Izumi belum merasa puas.

 

Dan miliknya masih berdiri tegap.

 

“Kalian tahu,

 

Semua mata kembali tertuju kepada Izumi.

 

“Menjadi omega itu sa~ngat merepotkan! Karena masa _heat_ pertama selalu menguras tenaga.”

 

Izumi membawa blazer Keito menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Menghirup aromanya dalam – dalam. Ia menyentuh miliknya sendiri, memijatnya pelan dan mendesah tertahan. Satu tangannya mengusap perutnya yang masih ternoda dengan cairan sperma. Entah milik Hakaze atau Tenshouin. Membasahi jarinya dengan cairan itu, Izumi menjilatinya perlahan. Seolah menikmati setiap rasa yang bisa terkecap di lidah. Tatapan matanya seduktif dan seringai terbentuk ketika ia dapat kembali mencium hawa nafsu memenuhi ruangan.

“Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke ronde berikutnya?”

Izumi Sena yakin bahwa ia tidak akan bisa berjalan besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Tambahan :  
[From   : Tenshouin Eichi

 To       : Nito Nazuna

 Sub     : Air hangat.

Tolong bawakan semangkuk air hangat dan handuk kecil ke kelas 3A.

Letakan saja di depan pintu kelas.]

 

[From    : Tenshouin Eichi

 To        : Nito Nazuna

 Sub      : Ralat

  Air hangatnya tidak jadi. Umumkan saja bahwa hari ini kegiatan sekolah

ditiadakan. Buat mereka semua pulang SECEPATNYA.]


	5. Kompilasi Dangdut - Jaran Goyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pokoknya, Sena Izumi lelah patah hati!
> 
>  
> 
> Makoto Yuuki x Sena Izumi

_Apa salah dan dosa ku, sayang_

_Cinta suci ku kau buang – buang_

_Lihat jurus yang kan ku berikan_

_Jaran goyang, jaran goyang_

.

Langkah kaki jenjang terhenti di depan pagar bambu. Ilalang yang lebat panjang menutupi lutut pun rela ditempuh. Pemuda bersurai kelabu dengan paras tampan itu membuka topi dan kacamatanya. Memperlihatkan manik jernih yang tajam, membaca setiap guratan aksara di papan triplek yang terpasang sederhana.

[DUKUN INTERNASIONAL! MELAYANI SANTET, SUSUK, PELET, DAN PESUGIHAN! BUKA SETIAP HARI 24 JAM KECUALI LIBUR NASIONAL!]

“Kali ini aku pasti mendapatkan mu…” suara rendah nan merdu itu terdengar.

“……Yuu – kun”

Sementara itu, di belahan Negara lain, seorang anak laki – laki bersurai pirang dengan kacamata bingkai biru bersin dengan heboh.

[Jaran Goyang]

_Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements_

_Jaran Goyang © Nella Kharisma_

_Jaran Goyang© Velia Michaelis_

_Pairing : MakoIzuMako_

**WARNING :**

_Sho-Ai ; MalexMale ; Maybe OOC ; Maybe typo_

_Don't like don't read_

_._

_._

_._

_Happy reading~_

_._

_._

_._

Seorang Izumi Sena lelah ditolak cinta. Pasalnya, ditolak cinta itu lebih sakit daripada ditolak kontrak kerja. Sejak awal, Sena sudah cinta setengah hidup dengan si manis bersurai pirang itu (Bukan yang OSIS, bencis, Kelinci’s, aliran kelas tiga-is, maupun _gay_ narsis).

Wajahnya cantik bagai malaikat, matanya jernih bagai batu permata, kulitnya halus bagai boneka china. Bagai meminta untuk dipuja sepanjang masa. Namun sayang oh sayang, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sang boneka memutuskan untuk hidup sebagai manusia,

“Yuu – kun, seharusnya kau tidak menjadi idola. Bakat mu hanyalah duduk diam dan menjadi manis di hadapan kamera.” Kata – kata menyakitkan rela dilemparkan untuk menyelamatkan sang pujaan.

.

_Sayang, jangan lah kau waton serem_

_Hubungan kita semula adem_

_Namun sekarang kecut bagaikan asem_

_Semar mesem, semar mesem_

.

Mereka sebenarnya teman satu agensi modeling. Sena Izumi, Yuuki Makoto, Narukami Arashi, dan Pak Guru Kunugi. Yuuki adalah yang paling muda, dan Sena adalah yang paling pendek jika dilihat dari pertumbuhan usianya.

Walaupun begitu, tetap saja mereka adalah model professional. Terutama Kunugi dan Sena. Mungin inilah yang membuat Makoto Yuuki versi remaja awal mengagumi Sena setengah mati.

“ _Oniichan_ , aku ingin menjadi model seperti oniichan!”

“ _Oniichan_ , ajari aku berpose”

“ _Oniichan_ otsukare!”

“ _Oniichan_ ”

“ _Oniichan_ ”

“ _Oniich_ —“

“ _Oni_.”

Izumi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan peluh membasahi pelipis. Ia mengerang frustasi. Mimpi itu kembali. Mimpi yang menunjukan betapa Makoto sangan mengaguminya dulu. Namun kini berbalik membencinya.

Melihat jam, idola muda itu memutuskan untuk pergi mandi dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Rutinitas menjadi idola bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mengurus ketua unitnya yang kekanakan, anak kelas satu yang menyusahkan, sampai teman senasib sepenanggungan yang menyebalkan. Belum lagi sejarah kelam yang melatar belakangi tempatnya sekolah. Semakin memperkeruh tekadnya untuk berangkat. Menyelesaikan sarapan dan pamit kepada orang tua, Izumi akhirnya berangkat ke sekolah.

Sepanjang jalan ia larut dalam pikiran. Potongan – potongan kenangan baik dan buruk berebut masuk ke dalam memorinya. Bagaimana Makoto Yuuki melihatnya dengan penuh kekaguman, menjadikannya panutan, tampil di panggung bersama unit yang hebat— lalu semua itu dihancurkan oleh kepingan kelam. Bagaimana tangan Leo patah. Chess yang terpecah. Raja yang jatuh. Yuu – kun yang memben—

“SENA IZUMI – CHAAAANNNNNN” teriakan melengking yang berada tepat di telinganya membuat Izumi kembali sadar.

“A – Apa—“ ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Hanya untuk menemukan teman satu unitnya yang bersurai secerah mentari. Narukami Arashi.

“Mou—Naru – kun! Jangan berteriak seperti itu!” ekspresi kesal terbentuk dengan jelas. Membuat wajah tampan itu sedikit berkerut.

Sang lawan bicara merengut. “Salah mu, Izumi – chan! Aku memanggilmu dari tadi tapi kau tidak mendengarku!”  Dengan sengaja, Arashi menginjak kaki Sena, membuat si tukang merengut mengaduh kesakitan.

“Kau melamunkan apa, sih? Si anak Trickstar itu lagi ya!?”

Izumi diam, Arashi menghela nafas.

“Kau tahu, Izumi – chan? Anak itu sudah terlalu takut dengan mu.”

Jleb.

“Didekati kau pun ia akan kabur”

Jleb. Jleb.

“Bahkan mungkin bertatapan mata dengan Izumi – chan juga dia tidak berani”

Jleb. Jleb. Jleb.

“Maka dari itu…” Arashi menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan.

“Pakai cara cepat saja”

_Jurus yang sangat ampuh, teruji terpercaya_

_Tanpa anjuran dokter, tanpa harus muter – muter_

“Maksud mu cara cepat itu apa” Izumi mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

_Cukup siji solusinya,_

Arashi menjelaskan idenya ke rekan seperjuangannya itu.

_“Pergi ke Mbah Dukun saja”_

.

“Jadi, apa masalah mu, anak muda?”

_Langsung sambat,_

Izumi meneguk salivanya gugup.

_“Mbah, saya putus cinta.”_

.

Yaudah lah ya, kalau pakai tampang gak mempan dan prestasi bikin depresi, pakai susuk atau pelet boleh juga, kan.

.

Jaran Goyang adalah salah satu dari tiga ajian pengasihan terkenal. Jaran Goyang dipercaya dibuat oleh Ki Buyut Mangun Tapa dan ditulis dalam kitab ‘Mantra Asmara’. Korban dari ajian ini diketahui akan terus memikirkan sang pengirim mantra secara terus – menerus dan tergila – gila padanya. Syaratnya adalah, sang pelaku harus melakukan puasa mutih selama tujuh hari dan membaca mantra wajib pagi dan malam.

.

“Jadi, kamu butuh pelet atau mau pasang susuk?” Si Mbah Dukun mengelus jenggot putihnya yang sepanjang Dumbledore dengan khidmat.

“Tapi kamu udah ganteng sih, ngapain pasang susuk.” Si Mbah melanjutkan.

 _‘Pelet sama susuk apaan pula._ ’ Izumi berpikir miris.

“Apa aja lah, Mbah. Pokonya yang bisa bikin gebetan saya jatuh cinta!” Izumi ngegas.

“Mana sini coba Mbah liat fotonya.”

Izumi mengeluarkan dompetnya. Mengeluarkan selembar foto Yuuki yang tertidur lelap di atas meja kayu dengan indahnya. Dari mana ia mendapatkan foto itu? Gak usah ditanya.

_Di salah satu sekolah idola kebanggaan Jepang, seorang anak laki – laki bersurai sewarna senja sedang mengelap koin – koin hasil menjual foto teman – temannya sampai mengkilap dengan senandung senang._

“Ini, Mbah.” Izumi menyerahkan fotonya kepada si dukun. “Namanya Yuuki Makoto, usianya terpaut satu tahun di bawah saya.”

Si Mbah menerima fotonya. Mengamati sekilas sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tertawa.

“Ya ampun _nduk… nduk…_ Udah main dukun, belok pula!”

Jleb.

Izumi tertohok.

“Ya abis gimana, Mbah… Saya sudah kepalang cinta sama Yuu – kun. Eh, anaknya gak mau! Kan nyebelin! Perasaan ini… Ahhh…. _Chooouuuuu uzaaaiiii_ ” Sena misuh – misuh jones.

Mbah dukun pun menatab iba.

“Yaudah, kalau gitu pakai Jaran Goyang saja, ya?”

Izumi melongo.

“Caranya mudah, kamu cukup puasa selama tujuh hari berturut – turut. Dan selama berbuka hanya makan nasi putih tiga kepal dan air putih. Ini namanya puasa mutih.” Mbah menjelaskan dengan sabar sementara Izumi mulai mencatat.

“Lalu kamu baca mantra nya setiap pagi dan malam sebelum tidur. Selama baca, kamu bayangin muka doi biar gak salah sasaran, paham?” dukun itu memberikan secarik kertas bertulsikan mantra.

“Siap, Mbah!” Izumi mengambil kertas itu dengan perasaan berbunga – bunga.

“Terus Mbah, kalau gak berhasil juga, harus gimana?” Izumi khawatir.

.

_Kalau tidak berhasil, pakai jurus yang kedua_

_Semar Mesem namanya_

_Jaran Goyang jodohnya_

.

Sang Mbah mengibaskan tangannya tak acuh. “Masih ada Semar Mesem. Tenang aja _nduk_.”

“Biaya nya jadi 1000 daiya,ya. Jangan lupa transfer ke akun saya.” Izumi mengangguk mengerti sebelum pamit pulang.

“Yuu – kun…. Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milik ku” Izumi menggumam senang saat perjalanan pulang, tanpa tahu bahwa dukun yang baru saja ia temui tersenyum penuh makna.

Selama seminggu penuh Izumi melakukan ritualnya dengan khidmat.

Selama seminggu juga ia hanya makan tiga kepal nasi putih dan segelas susu.

Tunggu,

Susu?

SUSU?

Iya, jadi Izumi salah mengartikan air putih menjadi susu.

Nahloh, jadi gak tuh?

Selama seminggu pula ia menahan diri untuk tidak menguntit Yuu – kun. Karena katanya, selama proses, harus menjaga mata, hati, pikiran, juga ucapan.

Anak kelas 3A dan anggota Knights sampai bingung menjalani tujuh hari tanpa sumpah serapah dari Sena Izumi.

Apalagi Makoto, bingung dia kenapa _Oniichan_ nya menghindar setiap papasan.

Tapi setelah ia tahu alasannya dari sumber terpercaya, Makoto hanya tersenyum maklum.

Akhirnya waktu yang dinantikan pun tiba.

Hari ini, tepat hari ke delapan setelah Sena Izumi menerapkan ajian Jaran Goyang, ia akan menyatakan perasaannya ke Yuu – kun tersayang.

Rambut oke, baju rapi, penampilan kece, badan wangi.

Tidak lupa latar bunga – bunga indah.

Bahkan kemarin ia sudah berterima kasih kepada Arashi dengan memberinya _liptint_ _brand_ ‘Etdah’ keluaran terbaru.

Izumi Sena siap menjalani hari!

Tetapi, bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil juga?

.

_Ini terakhir cara ku dapatkan kamu…_

_Jika ini gagal._

.

_“Kan ku racuni diri mu”_

Izumi nekat.

Tapi baru saja Izumi berjalan tiga langkah dari rumahnya, ia nyaris kena serangan jantung.

Di sana,

Di depannya,

Berdiri seorang Makoto Yuuki,

Tanpa kacamata,

Dan menggunakan syal merah hasil rajutan tangan Izumi.

“ _Oniichan_ , ayo jalan ke sekolah bareng!” Makoto tersenyum manis seraya mengamit antusias lengan Izumi.

Izumi membeku.

_‘MBAAAAHHHH AJEGILE AJIANNYA AMPUUUUUHHHHHH AHNG KOKORO KU’_

Izumi pingsan di tempat.

.

Hal yang tidak Izumi ketahui adalah, dukun yang ia sambangi memberikan informasi ke Makoto kalau dia ingin memeletnya.

Bukan tanpa alasan.

Pasalnya, dua tahun yang lalu, seorang Makoto Yuuki yang polos nan lugu datang ditemani dengan Pak Kunugi.

Selembar foto Izumi tersemat di jemari lentiknya.

_“Mbah, saya ingin agar orang ini mencintai saya sepenuh hati”_

Jadi, jangan heran kalau Izumi mengejar – ngejar Makoto seperti orang kesetanan.

Ternyata ia menjadi korban Jaran Goyang.


End file.
